


Netteflix and Chill

by asnailbee, coffeeincluded, Mott, roxyryoko, ruroeroori, Star_on_a_Staff, Strawberry_Requiem, thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collab, College AU, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Friend Sylvain, Humor, Netflix and Chill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sex Friend Sylvain, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, in every sense of the word, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnailbee/pseuds/asnailbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mott/pseuds/Mott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruroeroori/pseuds/ruroeroori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: “Oh, sweet Annie,” Sylvain crooned, donning his best Mercedes voice, “Do I have to enlighten you as to what “Netflix and Chill” really means?”“Does he… not want to show me his favorite documentary?” asked Annette, uncertainty clouding her excitement for the first since Felix asked her yesterday.Sylvain grinned. “Oh, he wants to show you something, alright,”Or; Felix and Annette live up to their ship name for once. Felix/Annette and a lot of smut in a Modern AU! A belated Valentine's Day collaborative work by the NSFW channel of official felannie discord server!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 260





	Netteflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day from the NSFW channel of the felannie server! Thank you to all our amazing contributors for their hard work!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Annette should have known something was wrong from the way Sylvain sauntered up to her while she sat on a bench reading in the courtyard of Garreg Mach University. There was a little too much pep in his step, a little too much of a glint in his eye.

“Hey Annette, I heard you’re doing the Netflix and Chill thing with Felix tonight," he sang taking a seat next to her.

“Yes!” Annette trilled, putting her book down next to her. “Glenn finally gave up his Netflix password!”

Sylvain flashed his most mischievous grin as he waggled his eyebrows up and down. Annette, not willing to entertain Sylvain's nonsense and mockery today, pouted.

“What's so funny? Come on, tell me!”

“Oh, it’s  _ nothing _ …” Sylvain drawled over her in a tone that  _ definitely _ meant something. “I just didn’t know that you two had reached that point.”

Annette flushed, her heart suddenly racing the same way it did every time someone so much as alluded to her burgeoning relationship with Felix. 

“I think Felix just wants to show me some cat documentary. I mean, it’s not a big deal or anything. He probably does “Netflix and Chill” with all his friends now that he has the password...right?”

Annette could tell from the way Sylvain was visibly trying to hold back laughter that she was decidedly not right.

“Oh, sweet Annie,” He crooned, donning his best Mercedes voice, “Do  _ I _ have to enlighten you as to what “Netflix and Chill” really means?”

“Does he… not want to show me his favorite documentary?” asked Annette, uncertainty clouding her excitement for the first since Felix asked her yesterday. 

“Oh, he wants to show you  _ something _ , alright,” Sylvain grinned, taking a seat next to her and casually crossing his legs. "Annette…" he started, suddenly looking gravely serious, like he was settling in for the conversation of a lifetime, "Do you know how babies are made?"

“Sylvain!” Annette screeched. Sylvain reeled back, startled, and a group of people nearby looked over to see what was going on.

Annette took a deep breath to compose herself and quickly looked over both of her shoulders to see if anyone was still looking over to witness Sylvain’s attempt at giving her “the talk.” Once she confirmed that their attention had been turned elsewhere, she whispered angrily, “I know what,” her voice dropped lower, “ _ sex _ is.” 

“Do you?” Sylvain challenged. The corner of his mouth quirked up. “Then tell me. In explicit detail.” 

Annette’s first reaction was to snap back a loud and affirming “ _ yes _ ,” but then at the word 'explicit' all the air seemed to have been squeezed from her lungs. 

“W-well,” Annette stuttered. She was burning up, a cloud of steam surely rising over her body. But she had to get through this. She would not and could not let Sylvain get the best of her.

Sylvain folded his arms over his chest, waiting patiently. “Go on.”

“Well,” she started again, inhaling sharply and also crossing her arms over her chest as if to contain herself. “When two people  _ really, really  _ like each other, they…” She paused, searching her brain. Inevitably, she lost track of where she was going, looking to Sylvain’s eyes for support.

He didn’t provide any. His gaze was amused yet merciless.

“They find a private place and then things happen!” she quickly summarized. “You know!” She clapped her hands together—as if that gesture summed up everything. 

“Annette, Annette, Annette…” Sylvain shook his head. “I’m disappointed. I would’ve thought you of all people would have researched such a thing  _ thoroughly _ when you and Felix got together.”

Annette huffed. She knew Sylvain was goading her, but like hell was he going to be the winner. She took a deep breath and reached inside the deepest part of herself for "Mercie’s Safe Sex Talk™️" that she gave every year at the new student orientation. As Annette recited facts and figures, Sylvain’s eyes grew wider and wider, as if he couldn’t believe that those words were coming out of  _ her _ mouth. 

It was very satisfying.

“-and that is how often you should get tested,” she finished. Then, remembering the safe sex practices pamphlet forgotten in her study satchel, Annette took it out and dropped it onto Sylvain's lap just to make a point. 

Sylvain stared at her blankly for a moment before he finally cracked a full smile. “Perfect,” he commended her, clapping his hands onto his knees as he stood up. “As expected of a straight-A student.” He reached into his bag and handed her a large, clear ziplock bag of condoms. There had to have been thirty at the least. “Here’s your allowance for such good grades.”

Annette’s face burned with embarrassment. She tried to push the bag back at Sylvain, but he pushed harder, teasing, “Oh no, I insist.” With a mortified sound that was similar to that of a dying animal, she confiscated the evidence before anyone else could glance their way.

“But wait...what does any of this have to do with Netflix? Felix really wanted to watch some documentary on feral cat rehabilitation, so I’m pretty sure that’s what we’re doing.” 

Sylvain only turned around, giving her his signature wink. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

* * *

This was a  _ bad _ idea. 

A _ really bad _ idea. 

_Or...maybe_ _it’s a fantastic idea,_ a voice from the curious and raunchy part of her brain chimed in.

But no. The sane part of her brain was in control here, and the sane part of her brain was quite sure this was a bad idea. It was a bad idea to be perched in Felix’s lap, hand pressed against his chest, as he finally paused the documentary they had been ignoring all night. 

Annette didn't think her sensibilities could handle if she kept arguing with herself. She really needed to pull it together. 

“I think you got something here,” Felix said as he turned his attention back to her and tapped a finger at the corner of his lips. 

“What? I do?”  _ How embarrassing _ , Annette thought. For all her mental and physical preparations she just had to ruin the mood like this. She was about to furiously wipe her lips when Felix caught her hand and said, “I’ll get it for you.”

Annette barely had time to react before Felix leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed as his hot breath wafted over her. Butterflies cartwheeled in her stomach. He nipped at her bottom lip, gingerly tugging it. 

“There.” He drew back with a soft smirk, no doubt revelling in the furious flush that tinted her cheeks. “Ah, I missed a spot.” 

This time Annette was ready when his mouth seized hers. Her heart fluttered when she tilted her head at an angle. Felix’s lips slid over hers and when she gasped into his mouth, Felix growled. Actually growled. 

_ Screw it _ , thought the last part of Annette’s rational brain in utter defeat. She lunged forward, arms wrapped tight around his neck as she kissed him fiercely. Felix’s hands seized her waist and drew her nearer as Annette daringly slipped her tongue against the points of his canines. The groan that tore from his throat raked over her senses and she shuddered in his lap. __

_ Oh.  _

Felix pulled away from her with a sudden gasp, his amber eyes wide and wild as Annette’s chest rose and fell with her every gulp of oxygen. He looked her up, and then down, and then turned a deep and vibrant shade of red. 

“What?” Annette sputtered, her heart in her mouth as she took in the sight of a thoroughly kissed Felix. Rakish hair, dark eyes, and a slightly parted collar where her fingers had gripped him.  _ Will he bruise tomorrow?  _ Annette thought dazedly. 

“I…” He swallowed, drawing a shaky hand over his mouth, wet and reddened. Annette felt like she was about to melt. “I’m sorry.”

Annette giggled nervously and ducked her gaze. “It’s okay…I wasn’t exactly complaining, you know.”

“I know,” Felix mumbled, his tongue darting out to trace the line of his lips, and Annette followed the path it took for a moment, entranced.

Her staring didn’t go unnoticed and Felix flushed even deeper but held his gaze. It was steely and intense and Annette was quite sure that she could get lost in it forever. 

In an attempt to steer the mood back to where it had been before they had, well,  _ very intensely _ made out, she lunged for the remote. "How about we watch an episode of that great baking show Mercie told me about? She said it really puts her in the mood.” Felix smiled slyly, redness creeping to his ears, and Annette’s eyes widened. “I mean, to bake! It puts her in the mood to… bake." She laughed, her voice an octave higher than usual, but Felix’s eyes stayed locked on her. 

“I’d rather not,” he simply said. 

Was he getting closer? It felt like he was getting closer.

Annette nervously chuckled again. "You’re being stubborn as always. Um...what  _ do _ you want to do, Felix?”

Her breath caught when his hand shifted from his thigh over to hers. She looked back up at him, half-alarmed to see he was still watching her.  _ Waiting _ .

“What do you think I want to do?” he prodded.

Sylvain’s words popped back into her head.  _ Oh, sweet Annette... _

Sylvain— _ damn him _ —he was right about this date all along, wasn’t he?

“Uh...um...cuddle?” she joked, nervously laughing again.

“No,” he said, a light amused huff accompanying it. His hand inched further up her leg. “Not now, at least.”

Annette swallowed thickly, eyes glued to his fingertips trailing lightly over the edge of her top. She hoped he didn’t feel the goosebumps rising and didn’t hear how fast her heart was beating. 

“Felix?” she asked, her voice high and breathless. 

“Yes?” His face grew ever closer to hers, and she could see how lovely his eyes were -- amber and burning bright.

“Is it possible that… just  _ maybe  _ you…” Her voice waned out as his head dipped into the crook of her neck. “That you want to—“

“Fuck?” he said, lips at the shell of her ear. 

Upon hearing the word, a sudden heat swelled inside her. Until this moment, she had never realized she could have ever wanted him  _ this  _ desperately.

“Yes,” she replied, repeating after him. “ _ Fuck. _ ” 

He laughed and an exhale tickled her hairline. “I do,” he told her. “I _do_ want to fuck you.” He lifted his head to meet her eyes again, staring intently at her. “But only if you want to.”

She blinked, looking at him. She gave him an affirming sound, nodding vigorously.

Without another word wasted, he closed the distance between their lips, leaning forward and pinning her down onto the couch cushions with his body weight. He kissed her fiercely — until their breath ran out. He pulled back with a sharp inhale, eyes lidded and fogged over with passion — for just a second before he bent down again.

A shiver coursed through Annette’s bones. His hot mouth brushed her neck and his teeth raked over the soft corner just above her collarbone. She moaned lasciviously — a sound she didn’t realize she was capable of making. 

Felix’s lips twitched against her flesh. Encouraged, he savagely sucked harder and his hand crawled up her arm, across her collar bone, and lingered above her breast. She squeaked in alarm. His fingers sunk into her right breast like grasping the softest pillow. 

Annette jerked when she felt his hand palming her ass and then giving it a slight squeeze. 

“Felix!” She gasped as his touch sent tingles down her thighs. 

Felix inched back and took off his shirt. Annette really didn’t want to stare but she couldn’t help it. With one swift movement, he threw the garment into some unknown corner. In the next heartbeat, he filled her vision again, searing lips nudging hers apart. 

He broke off the kiss to remove her top and he watched Annette intently as she removed her bra. As her nipples hardened in the cool air, Felix made his way to her breast, hands shaking slightly, tickling her with light kisses. A hand massaged her chest, and Annette cried out as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Just when she thought nothing could quieten her noises, he met with her eyes, the glint in it challenging her to keep quiet, and he dipped his head towards her breasts. As Felix nipped and sucked at the sensitive bud, Annette’s hands found his soft locks and tugged. Hard. It garnered a satisfactory low groan.

He dragged her into another heated kiss, hands his her body, and slid down to grip her ass and pull her against him. Distracted by the kiss, she didn't notice his hands sliding back up to settle between her thighs, close to the apex. She let out a gasp as he rubbed her through her tights. 

"Annette," Felix whispered in between heavy pants. 

"Mmm?" Annette replied wordlessly. Her eyes were squeezed shut, partially out of embarrassment and partially because she thought that if she looked into Felix's eyes again, she might actually burst into flames. 

Annette pushed her hips up and his hardness pressed into her crotch. Goddess, his trousers needed to come off  _ now _ . Felix touched their noses together and ground against her in response. Like he was starting a competition for who could last the longest before they gave in and ripped their clothes off.

Annette wasn’t giving in first though, and they kept defiant eye contact with each other as their hips moved in perfect synchronisation. Felix bit his lip to fight back a moan, and Annette couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re so stubborn. Just give in,” Annette sang.

“Not until you get my pants off,” Felix provoked with a rumble.

“They’re  _ your _ pants.  _ You _ take them off.”

“No.”

Annette lifted her head up and tenderly bit his lip. “Yes.”

What she didn’t expect was for Felix to take her wrists, pin them above her head, and force her back down on the sofa. She squealed. He leaned down and nipped her earlobe, breathing heavily right in it.

“Do it, Annette.”

Annette’s breath caught and her eyes went wide. Goddess did the timbre of his voice do something to her. Something that lurched deep inside and turned her feral. 

Her normally small and gentle hands turned rough, as she fumbled with the button and tugged impatiently at the zipper. She pulled both pants and boxers down to reveal his straining erection, so hard that Annette almost moaned aloud at the sight. While he kicked his pants off to the floor, Annette peeled off her black tights with bows on the back and unzipped her skirt before haphazardly throwing everything away.

Just as Felix leaned in to kiss her again, Annette placed her hands on his chest to signal him to slow down.

“I’ve got a condom in my handbag.”

Felix nodded jerkily. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

He jumped up and padded quickly to her bag. Just as she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down to relax and digest the fact that she was about to have sex with Felix Fraldarius on his sofa, Felix stopped his rummaging abruptly. 

“Annette.”

“Yeah?” She sat up at full attention.

Felix held up the bag of condoms, a bemused look on his face. 

Oh. Oh no.

Trust her to forget that Sylvain had given her contraception in  _ wholesale _ amount. Humiliated, gibberish spilt out of her mouth before words formed.

“It was Sylvain!” Annette blurted out without thinking, her face aflame.

The look that crossed Felix’s face was unreadable. Was he mortified? Confused? Aroused? All of the above?. 

“H-he gave them to me!” She babbled further. “He knew we were going to… you know…” 

“Fuck?”

Annette opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself momentarily, thinking of the best way to explain. “He thought I should be…” She fumbled for the right words, “... _ prepared _ .”

Felix smirked devilishly. “It seems I had you wrong. I thought you were an innocent girl, but perhaps you are a bit more of—what is your silly name for it?— a ‘beastie.’”

“Goddess, this could happen only to me...” Annette groaned and buried her face in her hands. She had already worked up quite a blush after all of that  _ foreplay _ —she couldn’t even imagine how red her face was  _ now _ .

Just as she thought everything was ruined, Felix snorted, giving her a small laugh.

“Don’t worry,” He reassured her, tapping his finger on the plastic. “Now we’re prepared for later.”

Annette parted her fingers, peaking at him curiously. “Later?”

The shadow of a smile stretched over his lips, sweet and tinged with a hint of almost shy hesitance. “That is…” Felix cleared his throat, tilting his head away, “if you want to do this again… another time.” 

Annette couldn’t hold back her own smile. “I guess I’ll have to find out if you’re good enough for another time,” she teased, her hands now dropping to her mouth to hide her grin.

His eyebrow raised in challenge. “If I’m  _ good _ enough?” Felix repeated incredulously, taking one of the condoms from the bag. “You honestly doubt me?”

She giggled. It sounded a little flirtatious, a little ‘come hither’. “Well…” Annette’s mouth curved up. “You can never know until you try!”

“Annette,” Felix said shortly, pausing only to rip apart the condom package with his teeth. He took the rubber from within it with a free hand, turning back toward her. “I don’t try.” 

Annette stopped giggling immediately, the laugh in her belly suddenly replaced with heat and desire. Felix walked towards her, slowly stroking himself. Annette realized she was staring, and shifted her eyes up, meeting Felix’s. 

Felix’s eyes were intense on hers, holding her captive with his gaze. She didn't protest as he pushed her down on the couch, kissed the breath out of her. His hands trailed down to the center of her legs again, fingers brushing against her wet folds. Annette canted her hips towards him, and she tossed her head back with a breathy moan. 

"Fuck, Annette..."

He gently circled her entrance before slipping a finger inside her, as Annette bit her lip to stop from crying out. Felix pumped his finger inside her, varying the speed, intent on teasing her, and Annette buried her face against his chest. As he added a second finger and ground the heel of his palm against her clit, Annette gave up on trying to keep her cries of pleasure to herself. Felix watched her intently, gauging her reactions, her moans and gasps encouraging him. Just as Annette could feel herself getting close, Felix removed his fingers. 

“Felix! You’re evi-”

Surprisingly, he kissed her cheek to silence her.

Up until now, everything had been so intense, so animalistic. But it was a single kiss on her cheek, so sweet and gentle, that stopped her sentence.

"Lie back."

Annette raised a brow. “Hmph. Is that an order?”

“... Please,” he corrected himself and peppered soft kisses on her jaw and cheek. They tickled her skin and made her want to melt in a pile of goo.

Annette sunk back into the sofa and watched as he knelt on the floor and positioned himself lower on her body. His fingers glided over her entrance, and he pressed a kiss to her thigh as he slipped two fingers back in. One, two fingers slipped back in and, with a little searching, found that rough spot on her smooth walls.

Annette clapped a hand over her mouth to stop from crying aloud.

"Good?" Felix asked, putting more pressure on the spot before she had a chance to answer. Annette could only muster a deep moan before dropping her hand down to work around her clit. Felix stared at her, awestruck, and continued to stroke her insistently. Annette’s free hand grasped at a couch cushion, her eyes squeezed shut, biting her lips so hard she nearly drew blood.

“Annette,” Felix breathed, “Are you-”

Annette nodded vigorously, mouth falling open to let out a cry. Felix murmured something unintelligible against her thigh and redoubled his efforts. With both of them working together in unison, her climax came swiftly. Her back arched off the sofa as her toes curled and a strangled scream tore from her mouth in a overwhelming burst of ecstacy. 

"Holy shit." Felix muttered, almost in wonder. “That’s my girl.”

Annette's orgasm had left her skin so sensitive that when he stroked his hand along her inner thigh she couldn't help but spasm at the intensity.

Once Annette had come back to herself, Felix rose from the floor and rolled the condom on with one swift movement, and Annette propped herself up on her elbow and blinked. It was like a magic trick, being able to roll a condom on a dick in a second or less.

Annette’s breathing stuttered as Felix climbed on top of her, pushed her thighs apart and dragged his length against her before slowly pushing in. Felix leaned down and kissed her tenderly, and Annette groaned into their kiss as Felix slid in deeper until he bottomed out. Annette gasped, breaking their kiss, and Felix let out a breathy huff, hot against her cheek.

“Fuck…” Annette groaned. Felix’s hands held fast on her hips as he thrust into her, and Annette rolled her hips to meet him halfway as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Mmmm,” he murmured as if he was losing himself in the sensation. Warm fingers gently caressed her skin. Annette shivered as she felt his hands trail down to her ass, gripping it tightly, and whimpered as he leaned down to trace his tongue across her body. The sensation was almost too much to bear, and Annette was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, with the need to feel him closer. 

Annette reached up to pull Felix against her. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned softly into Felix’s chest. Felix let out an appreciative groan in return. Just as Annette closed her eyes and began to lose herself in the moment, she felt the rhythm of Felix’s hips slow and then stop.

Was it...was it over?

“Felix, wha-oh!” Annette cried out as Felix flipped their positions, and she found herself straddling his hips, with him sitting straight against the back of the sofa.

Annette looked down at Felix and watched his eyes rove over her body. She liked being in his lap, liked how his hot gaze lingered where their hips met. Annette couldn’t help but notice how brightly Felix’s face was burning, how the flush travelled down his chest. She felt her throat go dry as he finally levelled his eyes with hers. 

“I want to see you.” Felix’s voice was low and husky, his eyes still filled with burning intensity. Annette felt her whole body flush and she began to look away from him, but Felix reached up and gently turned her face towards his. 

“I want to see you,” he repeated as he slowly thrust into her, “I want to see you and I want to hear you.” He drove into her again, still holding her gaze. “Come on, Annette.” As Felix pushed into her again, Annette let out a breathy moan and pressed her hips against his. Felix hummed, an affectionate smirk playing across his lips. 

He really was evil. But two could play at that game.

Annette placed her hands on Felix’s shoulders, said a silent prayer to the goddess for confidence, and began to ride him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Felix gripped her hips tightly and began to match her pace, the expression on his face shifting from a smirk to something Annette wasn’t quite able to place. Something darker. Something hungrier. Something  _ helpless _ . 

Annette wanted more of it. She felt a burning heat coiling tightly inside her, and she sped up the rolling of her hips to chase it. She could hear how the couch creaked loudly with every movement but was so lost in the moment that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Is-is this what you wanted?” Annette asked, voice wavering slightly. Felix’s head fell back as he let out a choked moan. 

“ _ Yes _ . Fuck. Yes. Perfect.” 

Felix slid a hand down towards her center and placed the pad of his thumb to her clit. As he began to circle it, Annette’s hips jerked, and he looked up at her hopefully, expectantly. 

“Annette,” he said, voice barely holding steady as he began to work his thumb faster, “Let me hear you. I want-I want to hear you come, I want-”

Annette's elbows buckled, a ragged moan escaping her lips. He was electricity surging through her. The sound of Felix’s gasps, every grind of their hips together dragged them out of him; they were for her alone, drove her mad. She continued rolling against him, building up speed and intensity, feeling like she was getting closer and closer to coming apart at the seams. Her breath hitched every time Felix slammed into her. 

Goddess, he felt good. So blissfully lovely. 

Annette felt herself climbing closer to that teetering edge, the coiling heat inside her wound tighter with every roll of her hips. 

Then her second orgasm struck through her, and she collapsed on Felix, digging her fingers into his shoulders though each pulsing wave. Felix’s grip on her tightened enough to bruise. She felt over-sensitized by his last few thrusts as Felix came too, crying aloud as if it was punched out of him.

Annette was utterly spent. For a moment, they just breathed together, Felix’s skin hot and damp against hers. Then just when she thought it was time to get off his lap, Felix wrapped his arms around her and traced lazy patterns on her back. In return, Annette slotted her face into the nook of Felix’s neck and massaged his scalp.

She could smell their sweat and the last remnants of his woody cologne and her floral perfume clinging on but in this position, but all she could think was how wonderful the afterglow was. 

“I guess we will be doing this again,” Annette teased, brushing tired lips against his cheek.

“I did say,” Felix scoffed.

“Goddess, you really don’t stop do you?”

There was a moment of silence.

“I-” Felix stuttered.

“I…?” Annette crooned.

“I… I’m glad you want to do this again.”

Annette’s face twinkled with an innocent kind of joy, “I like you very much.”

“S-same,” Felix didn’t look at her, but she knew that he meant it.

She lifted herself off his lap, and curled up on the sofa next to him, while he unsheathed himself from the condom and tied off the end.

“You still want to watch the documentary?” Annette asked, only half-joking.

Felix chuckled; it was warm and affectionate as he glanced at her with a small smile. “Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this masterpiece and would like to participate on future collaborations like this, come hang out with us on the felannie server!! We're a bunch of wacky chill folks who adore felannie and we would love to see some new faces join the party <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/RfywSDH
> 
> Also if you contributed to this and didn't see your name credited, DM me on discord to let me know and I'll get that fixed right away! Thanks! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
